


His Little Nightingale

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: You had grown accustomed to The Entity's games after being there for a lead six months, meeting all the killers at least ten to fifteen times in trials and many more out of them. Since the beginning, you had grown close to Phillip—more commonly known as The Wraith—and was comforting whenever things went wrong. You understood his pain, being dragged into this realm to kill and yourself being dragged for sacrifices. When the voices in his head get too loud and he goes into a episode in the middle of trial, what will happen to Phillip?





	His Little Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Song used farther into the story is "Remember Forever" by Tori Letzler

Your fingers played with the bark of the trees as you sit against another, the roaring comfort of the fire far away from your reach—you needed peace. 

Last trial, you had successfully looped The Huntress for the majority of the time until the second generator finished and she had gained enough bloodlust to catch and hook you. Her lullaby was haunting enough as she wandered around your hooked body, Dwight going in for the save as she threw a hatchet that connected to your back the moment your feet touched the ground. Dwight ran away as you fell, not risking his life anymore as you were hooked again and The Entity's claws grasped it's meal. You struggled not, for you knew you would be killed the moment you got off. 

The moment you materialized back to the campfire, you ran into the woods surrounding it's grounds to get away—you were tired of their excuses, them using you only to keep the killer away and then leaving you to be camped. A shift in the wind made you smile as the gentle slam of a skull to a bell wailed in your ears as Phillip sat parallel to you. Setting his weapon and bell to his side, his fingers curiously reached to your cheek to wipe the tears you hadn't noticed were falling. Your hand cupped his own as he scooted closer, his bandages shifting in the cool breeze. 

"They use me," You speak up to him as he stares into your eyes. "They use me each and every trial—they lead the killer to me and then expect me to loop them around until they have enough time to do generators and leave with me not on their minds." Your lip quivered as he brought a thumb to your lips, his scent like freshly wet grass and the pine of an oak tree. "Shh—hh," He croaks softly, wiping more tears from your cheeks. "It's al—right," He promises, your arms wrapping around his thin frame as you sobbed. He was your only friend besides Claudette as she was the only one who knew your friendly relationship with The Wraith as you knew her own with The Hillbilly. 

Exhausted from crying for what felt like hours, your eyes faltered as you relished his warmth. "Phillip..," You mutter as your vision fades to black, limp and calm in his arms. Stroking your hair, Claudette happened to go look for you as she came across The Wraith, seeing you in his arms. "Fell asleep?" She asks and he nods, handing you over to the Botanist. Nodding softly, he wandered back to the woods to retrieve his items, the wail of his bell fading off as he disappeared. 

_**∾❦∾** _

When you awoke, you arrived at Léry's Memorial with your other three teammates; Meg, Nea and David. Sprinting away from them, you wander the empty halls of the institution looking for a generator to start when you hear it—the sound of someone in pain. Leaning around the corner, Phillip is wailing and screaming from a distance, hands on his ears as he shakes—he's having an episode! Looking around with caution, you ran over to him and kneeled in front of him. His screams have eased down to whimpers, your hand cupping his cheek like he had done to you before, his eyes lifting to look at your own. You begin to sing for him, his hand in yours the entire time;

_Beautiful sad, lost child_

_Cruelty reconciled_

_I stand with you—Forever_

_Can you feel me here?_

_Remember—Forever_

"It's okay," You whisper to him, comforting him as much as you can. Your surprised when he pulls you close, hands on your hips as he connects his lips with your own. Melting into the sudden kiss, his arms wrap around your body as your arms loop around his neck. Pulling away, a generator clicks on and then another as you hum. "Lo—ve?" He asks as you kiss his cheek. "I love you too, Phillip. You have NOED?"  

His head bobs yes as you giggle. This goes against all your morals but—"Kill them for what they've done to me, what they've done to us." He lets out a wail as he stands with you beside him. He points over to the exit sign as he speaks, "Stay. I go." Nodding, you kiss his cheek once more as he rings his bell, off to kill the remaining three survivors. 

Phillip would make sure you were never used again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Consider shooting a request and supporting me! 
> 
> https://edward-richtofen-queen.tumblr.com/post/184583593553


End file.
